darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tears of Guthix cavern
The Tears of Guthix cavern is used in the Death to the Dorgeshuun, Tears of Guthix, While Guthix Sleeps and The Chosen Commander quests. It is also the location of the Tears of Guthix Distraction and Diversion. The upper level of the cavern can be entered through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, or with a games necklace after Tears of Guthix has been completed. The lower level connects to the Ancient Guthix Temple, which can be entered during While Guthix Sleeps as part of the quest and afterwards for players seeking to slay tormented demons. During The Chosen Commander, players at one point unintentionally visit a small side-cavern that connects to the cave but cannot be re-entered afterwards. The cavern has an immense chasm in its centre. Light creatures can be seen flying about the chasm. To ride the light creatures, however, players must use lit Sapphire lanterns to attract the creatures, and then they have the option of going across to the magic stone ores or down into the chasm. Quests * The Tears of Guthix quest takes place entirely in this cavern, as does the activity of the same name. * During While Guthix Sleeps, Movario, Darve and some Cave goblins are investigating the cavern. Player will also travel to the bottom of the chasm with a Light creature to proceed to the Ancient Guthix Temple. * During Death to the Dorgeshuun, players must collect 20 tears from the activity site to bring Zanik back to life. This will not count as a weekly activity visit. * During The Chosen Commander, players will pass this cavern while guiding Zanik to Dorgesh-Kaan after an earthquake in a small cave. Known areas of the cavern The cavern consists of two major areas, the upper level and the lower level. Upper level The north ledge connects to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Juna sits on the east ledge, guarding the Tears of Guthix. The southern ledge and magic stone mine can only be accessed by using a sapphire lantern on one of the light creatures which float in the central chasm. Lower level The lower level is first accessed during While Guthix Sleeps. Like the magic stone mine, the lower level is accessed by using a sapphire lantern on a light creature. While Guthix Sleeps quest locations: * Three skeletons (not monsters) that the player can search to find items needed for the quest * Brazier with a fire orb (needs to be dug out and chiseled) * Brazier with a earth orb (needs to be dug out and chiseled) * Brazier with a air orb (needs to be chiseled out) * Brazier with a water orb (needs to be chiseled out) * Three lower stone skulls and tunnels. The player uses elemental orbs on the skulls to obtain elemental keys. The player later climbs through the skulls' nose cavities to use three of the keys. * The upper stone skull, used to access the Ancient Guthix Temple Trivia * As players still have not reached the bottom of the cavern, it seems future quests may take us even further into its depths.